177: Clip
Clip, A.K.A. Experiment 177, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. According to her original creation, she is designed to consume Uburnium, the most powerful and economical fuel source in the universe, and drive prices through the roof. Unfortunately, the word "Uburnium" was the same word used for "hair" in Jumba's native language. Thus, Clip instead eats hair and, if left unchecked, grows larger with all that she consumes. Her one true place is at the beauty salon as a hairdresser. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. When Clip was originally activated/created, she ate most of Jumba's hair before being dehydrated. However, in Jumba's native language, the word "Uburnium" closely resembles the word for "hair", so 177 eats hair instead of Uburnium. She was part of the "rebellion" in "Checkers". Appearance Clip is a small, yellow hairball-like experiment with a pink bow, large dark blue eyes, a thin mouth and long, sharp scissor-like claws. Special Abilities Clip can use her sharp claws to safely cut off all of a victim's hair in seconds, which she will then eat. She is able to roll into a ball, like Stitch, and glide. She converts the hair she eats into her own, which causes her to grow slightly with each feast. She also has the talent to envision the most fitting haircut for any organism, as well as cut and style it. In the Stitch! anime, Clip is shown to have the ability to fly in a fashion similar to levitating, and she displayed to have the strength to hold up an 11-year-old girl. Weaknesses Much as Clip likes to eat hair, she seems to dislike certain kinds of hair; it is unknown if she just hates synthetic hair or cellulose-based fibers such as cotton, but she expresses disgust at eating a doll's hair when she is planted in Mertle's bedroom as part of a failed prank. Chemicals in certain shampoos and hair conditioning products, especially in hair lotions used "for taming wild, unruly hair", can restore Clip to her normal size, as well as "tame" her. ''Stitch! Clip made an appearance in a later episode of the ''Stitch! anime along with Shrink, Squeak, Nosox, and Retro. It is revealed that Clip has the ability of flight. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Clip Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h02m56s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h34m19s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h03m32s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h34m29s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h34m52s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h04m02s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h58m54s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h04m12s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h58m19s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h59m41s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h33m53s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h37m00s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h06m27s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h33m33s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h01m03s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h00m37s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h00m18s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h00m04s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-19h21m05s212.png Clip's birth.png|Clip prior to her creation ScreenCapture 25.01.13 21-08-59.jpg|Clip's creation Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m51s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m13s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m26s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m58s67.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-12h23m17s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h37m14s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h37m57s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m47s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m54s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m30s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h59m28s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m18s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h38m56s10.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h39m03s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h39m18s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m09s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h57m59s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h43m12s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h43m54s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h57m47s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h46m01s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h42m54s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h46m12s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h46m24s153.png ScreenCapture 31.01.13 17-30-25.jpg|So long Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h48m58s162.png|Giant Clip Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h50m26s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h47m42s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h47m47s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h47m57s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m40s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m53s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m59s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h48m19s236.png ScreenCapture 31.01.13 17-54-06.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m05s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h52m10s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h52m34s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m21s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m31s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m49s226.png ScreenCapture 31.01.13 17-52-44.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h54m19s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h55m19s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h55m33s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h55m47s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m24s4.png ScreenCapture 31.01.13 17-56-09.jpg Elastico ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg Checkers ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-29-17.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-51-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-77.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-80.jpg ScreenCapture 27.08.13 11-50-07.jpg ScreenCapture 27.08.13 11-50-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.08.13 11-50-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.08.13 11-51-14.jpg ScreenCapture 27.08.13 11-51-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h01m10s148.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h24m34s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h59m19s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h09m50s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h59m59s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h10m12s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h10m18s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h10m31s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h54m21s162.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m31s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m43s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h57m52s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h23m06s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h01m47s184.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m16s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h07m05s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h11m27s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h59m31s216.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m21s117.png Stitch! Experiment-A-Palooza ScreenCapture 01.02.13 20-25-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-23-27.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-25-20.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-26-24.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-26-49.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 0-52-47.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-18.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-50.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-32-41.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-33-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-35-17.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 0-55-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-36-26.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-37-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-38-37.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-40-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-41-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-42-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-45.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-22-54.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-24-00.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-25-35.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-26-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-27-31.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-39-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-40-44.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-51-05.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-42-23.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-43-36.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-55-24.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-07-11.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-09-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-11-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-12-07.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-13-53.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-19-06.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-15-13.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-33-59.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-34-34.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-34-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-10.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-43.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-37-07.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-28.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-55.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-38-45.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-40-20.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-41-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-41-25.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-41-45.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-42-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-52-14.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-53-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-53-25.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-54-26.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-55-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-55-28.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-56-43.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-57-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-57-51.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-58-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 22-59-46.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-00-06.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-15-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-16-16.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-22.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-30.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-19-37.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-20-25.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-36.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-23-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-23-38.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-03.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-37.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-04.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-38.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-08.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-27-17.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-32-23.jpg Miscellaneous Panes30.jpg Trivia *Clip was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of ''Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Clip was activated off-screen. *Stitch initially suggested that Lilo name 177 "Hairy", which is coincidentally the name of Experiment 333. *Clip is one of the very few experiments we have physically seen created by Jumba. Others include Stitch, Leroy, and several of Jumba's Chinese Experiments. *Clip expressed disgust after eating the hair of one of Mertle's dolls, possibly indicating that she dislikes synthetic hair and/or cellulose-based fibers. *It is unknown why Clip pursued Gantu while she was a giant hairball, considering the fact that Gantu had no hair on him whatsoever. *Clip's pod color is white in the Stitch! anime. *Clip's ability to fly in the anime may have been a misinterpretation of Clip dashing for hair in the original series. Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:Flying Experiments